


A Hopeless Romantic

by FamiliarFeels



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 10:19:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15459186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamiliarFeels/pseuds/FamiliarFeels
Summary: She knew how one night stands were supposed to go. You hang around for a bit, have some fun, then leave and pretend like the whole thing never happened. But still…Becky felt like someone that Charlotte would’ve wanted to know better.





	A Hopeless Romantic

_ Charlotte laughs over the sounds of music and chattering amongst the partygoers. Her friends really went all out for her birthday, bringing her to some nightclub lounge on the fancy side of town where they celebrated with delicious entrees and a live band. She was afraid of what this had cost them, but was told not to worry about it as they all danced, joked, and drank the night away. Charlotte wasn’t about to drown herself in expensive liquor though, as someone in her group had to stay sober enough to drive everyone home. Stretching out of her chair Charlotte removes herself from the group to grab of of her friends a refill.  _

 

_ Waiting on her drink, another woman makes her way to order, her bright hair catching the blonde’s attention. She never thought much about redheads, but this woman stood out from the crowd. Slightly shorter than her with muscular arms being shown off from her sleeveless shirt, Charlotte liked the view. It seemed like the other woman noticed her stares. _

 

_ “Hey, aren’t you the guitarist from the band that just played?” Charlotte practically yells over the loud atmosphere. _

 

_ The other woman ends up smiling which sends Charlotte’s heart rate up.  _

 

_ “Yeah, that’s me.” _

 

_ “I just want to say that you and your band were amazing! I’ve never heard anything like it before.” _

 

_ “Thanks a lot. I’m Becky.” _

 

_ “Charlotte.” _

 

_ “Pretty name for a pretty face.” _

 

_ If the lights in the place weren’t dimmed and changing different colors every few minutes, Becky might’ve noticed the blonde’s cheeks turn red.  _

 

_ “What brings you out tonight, Charlotte? A date? Girls night, I take it?” _

 

_ “It’s my birthday. My girlfriends are the ones treating me.” _

 

_ “Well, happy birthday! Our band goes up again in an hour. Maybe we’ll send you a shout out.”  _

 

_ “Haha, thanks.” Grabbing her friends drink from the counter, she grins at Becky. “If you want, you’re free to join us at our spot. I could do with someone who’s not drunk off her ass right now.” _

 

_ Fetching her own drink from the counter, Becky smirks at the offer. “Sure, sounds fun. Lead the way, baby.” _

 

* * *

 

Despite not taking a sip of alcohol last night, the sunlight peeking from the window makes Charlotte hiss, her head spinning a bit. Her hair is a mess, sticking out in different ways from both her bed head and the leftover hairspray. That was one hell of a birthday party, she smiles. It takes her a minute to come to her senses though when Charlotte finally realizes that she’s completely naked under her sheets. 

 

Looking around her room, she sees her clothes from the night before scattered around the floor and finds bite marks on her thighs and hip. On the nightstand laid a post it note that read:

 

**Had fun last night. Sorry I didn’t have the chance to say bye. - Becky**

 

That’s when Charlotte remembered, falling back on her pillows when the memories came flooding back. Becky had joined her party and after performing for the second time that night, the blonde had invited her back to her place where she had possibly the best sex she had in years. Fuck. 

 

Charlotte sighed, still feeling wrecked from last night's events. Her pillows and sheets smelled of an unfamiliar but welcoming scent, no doubt left over from Becky being in her bed. She couldn’t help but feel a sense of emptiness with last night's fling replaying over in her mind. She knew how one night stands were supposed to go. You hang around for a bit, have some fun, then leave and pretend like the whole thing never happened. But still…Becky felt like someone that Charlotte would’ve wanted to know better. 

 

Oh well, she thinks to herself. Best to get over it as soon as possible.

 

And so she tries her best. Picking up and discarding the clothes left behind, crumpling up the post it note and tossing it out, and washing away yesterday with a hot shower. There was nothing she could do about the hickeys on her thighs and hip, so she does her best to ignore them as she puts on fresh clothes. Walking into the living room, she plops on the couch near her roommate Natalya who is chugging down a smoothie, no doubt trying to clear her hangover. 

 

Natalya grins. “Okay. You’re free to say that I am the best party planner now.”

 

Charlotte giggles as she throws a pillow to Nattie’s lap. “Don’t flatter yourself too much, Nat. It was real fun, I’ll admit that much.”

 

“Gotta say, I never took you for someone who did one night stands.” Nattie sips her drink while giving her friend a teasing look. “Soooo, how was it?”

 

She shrugs, trying to hide her smile. “It was good.”

 

“Just ‘good’? Charlotte, please. I was a bit tipsy, but I could still hear you moaning through the walls.”

 

Her face warms up. “Alright, alright. It was more than good. Amazing, actually.”

 

“That’s my birthday girl! Getting love on her special day in all the sense of the word.”

 

“Hmm. Yeah, but fun’s over now. Time to get back to reality.”

 

“It’s too bad she couldn’t stay. I chatted with her before she left. She wanted to wait until you woke up, but she had some things to do. I guess her bandmates didn’t like that she ditched them last night.”

 

“Becky...wanted to stay?”

 

“It’s not like I was gonna throw her out. She was cool, you know? She thought you were pretty cool too.”

 

Charlotte is left with those words as Natalya excuses herself from the room while groaning about her headache. 

 

So much for trying to forget last night. She couldn’t understand why she cared so much about what Becky had thought of her. After all, she barely knew the woman. There was just something about her, though. Charlotte wanted to know who she was, really was. They didn’t even have to date, she’d be happy staying friends. But it’s not like she had her number or anyway of contacting her as she couldn’t recall the name of the band she was in. Becky was reduced now into nothing but another face in the crowd. 

 

“Ugh, I’m hopeless.”

 

“Uh oh. You got your pouting face on. What’s wrong?” Natalya asks as she makes her way back into the room. 

 

“I don’t know, Nat. It’s just…it’s stupid. But I wish I could see her again.”

 

“Aw, Charlotte. You liked her, huh?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Sorry, honey. Maybe you’ll see her again, who knows? Fate has a funny way of bringing people together.”

 

Charlotte didn’t ever really buy into ‘fate’ but nods anyways. Sure, there was a slim chance that they’d ever meet again. However, the blonde decides to take the good with the bad. Thanking Natalya, Charlotte exits her home, needing a chance to distract herself from anything cute redhead related.

 

Stopping in one of the town plazas, Charlotte stops by one of the local food trucks and instead of thinking about Becky, she focuses on answering all the birthday messages she received yesterday, laughing at some of the pictures her friends had posted. She practically gets goosebumps from the voice calling out her name, however. 

 

“Charlotte?”

 

She turns and sees the beautiful woman she had met the day before, looking as surprised to see Charlotte as Charlotte was seeing her. The blonde nearly chokes on her food trying to say something to her but settles for waving back. 

 

Curse Becky’s smile. 

 

“Um...hi.”

 

“Uh, hey, Becky.”

 

Charlotte wishes she could turn back time. Oh why couldn’t she had just stayed at home and sulked in bed? Instead she’s struggling to say anything back to the woman she had slept with last night. 

 

“Listen, I hope you don’t hate me for basically ditching you yesterday.” 

 

Becky looks anxious when she says it, almost as if she’s afraid that she actually hurt Charlotte. The other woman finds it endearing that Becky cared about how she felt. 

 

“Hey, don’t worry about it-“

 

“No, I’m serious. I could’ve at least said bye or did something to say thanks for a fun night. It’s just that I don’t usually do stuff like...well, you know.”

 

“I didn’t do stuff like that either until last night. But…” She doesn’t know how to say her next words, fingers twisting in her hair. “You’re gonna think it’s dumb, but I really liked spending time with you. You were really cool and I wished we could of had more time together. I understand you had other stuff to do. So it’s fine, we can keep this a one time thing. I guess the one thing I wanted to say is that you’re an extraordinary woman, Becky.”

 

She’s shocked but not opposed to the hug she gets from Becky, feeling her heart beat fast in her ears as she wraps one of her arms around her as well. She wishes she could kiss her, but maybe it was best to take small steps. 

 

Becky’s face is close to Charlotte’s as she pulls back. “I’m glad you said that. Because I felt the same way. And I don’t want it to be a one time thing.”

 

Charlotte can’t help but laugh from happiness. To think that just this morning, she was almost ready to completely block out the memories of yesterday.

 

“Well, I’m free right now. Care to join me for a movie or something, Becks?”

 

Becky places a small kiss on her nose. “Sounds like a plan.”

 

Walking off with Becky’s hands in hers, it still felt like a perfect dream and this was one she didn’t want to wake up from. Yeah, Charlotte was going to have to admit to Natalya when she got back that she was, in fact, the best party planner ever.

**Author's Note:**

> My birthday gift to me, I hope I like what I did for myself lmao
> 
> I can be found @ dragon-familiar on tumblr


End file.
